tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 12
(SVT) |venue = , |winner = "Break Of Dawn" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 11 |nex = 13 }} Tubevision Contest 12, often referred to as TVC 12, was the twelfth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Gothenburg, Sweden after Molly Sanden won the eleventh edition with her song "Spread A Little Light". It was the second time that Sweden hosted the contest. Participants The submissions opened right when the eleventh edition started. Twenty-four countries confirmed participation with Brazil, DR Congo, India and Lebanon making their debut appearances. Location Gothenburg is the second largest city in Sweden and the fifth largest in the Nordic countries. Situated by the Kattegat, on the west coast of Sweden, the city proper has a population of 529,343, with 549,839 in the urban area and about one million inhabitants in the metropolitan area. Gothenburg is classified as a global city by GaWC, with a ranking of Gamma−. The city was ranked as the 12th most inventive city in the world by Forbes (2013). Gothenburg was founded by royal charter in 1621 by King Gustavus Adolphus. At the mouth of the Göta älv, the Port of Gothenburg is the largest port in the Nordic countries. Gothenburg is home to many students, as the city includes both the University of Gothenburg and Chalmers University of Technology. Volvo was founded in Gothenburg in 1927. The city is a major centre in Sweden for sports and home to the IFK Göteborg, BK Häcken, GAIS and Örgryte IS association football teams as well as the Frölunda HC ice hockey team. Gothenburg is served by Göteborg Landvetter Airport, located 30 km (18.64 mi) southeast of the city centre, and by Göteborg City Airport, located 15 km (9.32 mi) from the city centre. The city is known for hosting some of the largest annual events in Scandinavia. The Göteborg International Film Festival, held in January since 1979, is the leading film festival in Scandinavia with over 155,000 visitors annually. During the summer a broad variety of music festivals take place, such as Way Out West and Metaltown. Gothia Cup, held every year in Gothenburg, is in regards to the number of participants the world's largest football tournament: in 2011, a total of 35,200 players from 1567 teams and 72 nations participated. Awards Returning artists * Eric Saade has previously represented Sweden once. * Elena Paparizou has previously represented Greece once. * Bubulina Krasniqi has previously represented Kosovo once. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 5 and 10 February 2012 respectively with their results being published on 9 and 15 February. The final started the same day and the result was published four days later, on 19 February 2012. Eric Saade with the song "Break of Dawn" was the winner. Even though he was representing Lebanon, he was the second Swedish winner in a row. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions